Train Wreck
by phayte1978
Summary: It had been weeks of steamy make out sessions, interesting dates and lot of late night calls. After UA they all took their own routes, leading them in different directions. It only took five years for Midoriya to bump into Kacchan at local convenience store, get told off and asked out all in the same breath. Happy Birthday nyan-mandine !


It had been weeks of steamy make out sessions, interesting dates and lot of late night calls. After UA they all took their own routes, leading them in different directions. It only took five years for Midoriya to bump into Kacchan at local convenience store, get told off and asked out all in the same breath. It made him smile when he thought back to it.

Kacchan had taken off to another country for a few years, growing and learning- becoming even more amazing than he already was. Midoriya was in awe of it all. He had great stories from all the battles around there, the different rules and regulations- it was crazy. Maybe Midoriya would look international a bit for himself.

Sure, Kacchan was still angrier than hell itself- but Midoriya knew it was just who he was. He would bitch about something, but really he was just talking about it. A factor that never seem to change on him. He was demanding and in control- and it turned Midoriya on.

Midoriya's head was spinning while he was sitting on the couch, straddling Kacchan's lap, rolling his hips into his. He was so fucking turned on, he felt like his boxers were soaked from all the precum. The way Bakugou bit at his lips, his large hands moving down his body, squeezing at his ass. _Finally!_ After all those week of dating and just going home flustered, it was happening.

"Pack an overnight bag of your shit and stay over," Kacchan had told him. Of course in his fashion, he didn't ask, he just told him. Midoriya smiled and nodded his head.

They were suppose to be watching a movie, but five minutes in had Kacchan grabbing him and pulling him into his lap. There was something about the way Kacchan manhandled him that just set Midoriya right on the brink of his mind exploding. Another swipe of Kacchan's tongue and he was pulling away, yanking at Midoriya's hair.

"C'mon nerd," he said, " the bedroom is more comfortable."

When Midoriya went to get up, his knee somehow bumped against Kacchan's crotch, making him yell out and double over. "Ohmygodkacchan!" Midoriya screamed, covering his face with kisses as Kacchan moaned and fell sideways on the couch. "Iamsosorry! Sosorry! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

He was speaking so fast he wasn't even sure Kacchan heard him. "You damn nerd!" Kacchan growled out, then sat up. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed at the front of his crotch, then took another deep breath. "I'm fine," he said.

Midoriya knew his face was red and he was babbling. Moving over where Kacchan was, he raised on his toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, glad to feel the classic Kacchan smirk against his lips.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya said.

"Why don't you kiss it and make it better," Kacchan smirked back.

That only made Midoriya laugh. "What a cheesy line!" he laughed out, grabbing his stomach and laughing. Kacchan got to growling at being laughed at, grabbing his shirt and all but dragging him back to the bedroom.

"Fucking nerd," Kacchan growled out, throwing him against the bed, which in turn made Midoriya yelp out as he bounced across the mattress. It set Midoriya back into giggles as the bed seemed to bounce even more when Kacchan joined him, pinning him to the bed, kissing him quiet. Hooking a leg around Kacchan, Midoriya's giggle fit was over, and it was back to hot kisses and that ache in the pit of his stomach he couldn't quite put his finger on.

There was a power to Kacchan that turned Midoriya on. The muscles on his body, the way they ripples when he moved, and the way he took control of everything. Their hips were moving together again, Kacchan was holding his wrist down- this was _exactly_ how he imagined it.

"You going to kiss it?" Kacchan asked in his ear, his voice dangerously low and rumbling through Midoriya's body. Midoriya arched his back, moaning out. He would do whatever Kacchan asked of him.

"You have to let me go," Midoriya breathed out.

A grunt from Kacchan and his wrist were let go. Lifting up a bit too quickly, their foreheads slammed together, causing Midoriya to groan and Kacchan to roll off of him, grabbing at their heads groaning.

"Dammit nerd!" Kacchan growled out.

"I'm sorry!" Midoriya squeaked out, rolling over to so head dug into the mattress. He was seeing stars and knew there would be a bruise come morning. Why was everything going wrong? Up until this point it had all gone so well, the way they kissed, the dates- it actually surprised him.

Once the pain in their heads stopped, Midoriya peaked out, seeing Kacchan resting back on the pillows against the headboard. He was still rubbing his forehead though, but the groaning was gone. Crawling over where he was, Midoriya tried to put the best smile on his face as he kissed at his neck, relieved when he felt Kacchan's hands roam down his back. Pulling at his shirt, and Midoriya lifted up so Kacchan could pull his shirt over his head.

Only... he somehow got tangled up in his shirt-his head stuck and one arm. Flailing around, Midoriya got to screeching as he was literally stuck in his damn shirt. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Goddammit nerd," Kacchan growled out, grabbing him, pulling at his shirt. "How the fuck you even get into this thing?"

"Idontknow!" Midoriya screeched out.

It took Midoriya to stop flailing around, and Kacchan just ripping his shirt to get him out. "I'll give you one of my shirts," Kacchan said, "fucking idiot."

His cheeks were burning up, he knew everything was going wrong and he needed to fix all this. Kacchan pulled his shirt off easily, throwing it to the floor and pulling Midoriya back to him. "You're such a train wreck," he said against his lips.

Midoriya hummed against Kacchan's lips. If anything, the way they kissed made up for everything going wrong. There was something in the way Kacchan kissed that made his toes curl up and his body just _respond_. Even the way Kacchan bit at his bottom lip, nipped at his neck, and sucked dark spots along his collarbones- it just set him on fire.

Ok, so maybe _he_ _was_ a train wreck, but dammit- it wasn't stopping Kacchan. Though when Kacchan's hands moved down his sides, he found he squealed out louder than he wanted too, startling him.

"What the fuck?" Kacchan yelled.

"Tickled," Midoriya whispered, blushing even more than he was before.

"You're fucking hopeless," Kacchan said, moving his fingers up and down his sides, causing him to scream out in reply. Kacchan tortured him a few more moments before kissing his stomach and moving down his body. Biting his bottom lip, Midoriya could feel where it was already swollen from all the nips and nibbles from Kacchan.

The kisses trailed lower and Midoriya whimpered at each touch of Kacchan's lips to his skin. He could feel Kacchan's hands working to undo his belt as his mouth trailed over him. Tugging at his waist- over and over.

"Your belt is fucking stuck," Kacchan said, rolling over on his back on the bed, smacking his forehead with his hand.

"Seriously?" He moved his hand to his belt, and sure enough- the fucking thing was stuck. "Are you kidding me?"

"How about I blast it off you?" Kacchan asked.

"Way to close to my dick for any blasting!" he screeched out.

The fact that Kacchan chuckled and didn't disagree almost pissed him off. If it wasn't for how damn horny he already was… but he knew what to do. Activating his quirk- just a little bit, he was able to snap the belt in half.

"Did you really use your quirk? But I couldn't use mine?" Kacchan asked, rolling back over where he was.

"Um… well… how else was I getting it undone and _not blast_ my cock across the room?"

Kacchan shook his head, chuckled and just pressed a kiss to his lips. "You want to just call this a night?"

Midoriya sat up- all too quickly, knocking their heads again. "No! OUCH!"

"Fuck!" Kacchan said, rubbing his head. "That is twice now!"

"We can do this!" Midoriya said, pulling his pants down, getting his ankles stuck and then he realized it was not working for him. "My clothes hate me!" Kicking and flailing his legs, only making it all worse.

A loud laugh from Kacchan caught his attention. Looking over where Kacchan was, he had never seen him fully laugh like this. His hands wrapped around his center, rolling back and forth on the bed. "Deku! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Ohmygod! Stop laughing at me!" Midoriya squealed out, knowing his face was red, though he was still tangled in his pants.

"Listen Deku…" Kacchan said, trying to catch his breath. "Let's call this a good try… I am almost afraid at how much worse this could get."

Groaning, Midoriya flopped back on the pillow, his pants still tangled on his legs. "I don't think it could get much worse than this!"

Kacchan shifted around, pulling and untangling him from his pants. Shaking his head, he flopped down on the bed and grabbed his phone. "Seriously nerd, I don't even want to know what next could wrong."

Staring over at Kacchan, Midoriya knew he was pouting, but he knew Kacchan had a point. It had all gone to hell and only seem to get worse.

"Don't fucking pout at me," Kacchan growled out, kissing him then pulling him to his side. "We can just go watch a movie or just go to sleep."

Pouting more, Midoriya rolled over where Kacchan was, resting his head on his chest and just stuck his lip out.

"Don't start that shit with me, you damn nerd," Kacchan said.

"But-"

A finger on his lips and he stopped. Maybe Kacchan did have a point. A heavy sigh and he just laid there while Kacchan rubbed up and down his back.

"I'm going to grab some water, you want some?" Kacchan asked.

Midoriya nodded then rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. He felt the mattress move as Kacchan got up and walked out the room. A loud crash followed with Kacchan screaming out a line of curses.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled, jumping off the bed and running out into the hallway. When he got to the living room, Kacchan was lying on the floor, holding his leg. "Fucking shin slammed the coffee table!"

Running over to check on him, Midoriya slammed his toe into the ottoman and screamed out, joining Kacchan on the floor. Both groaning and cursing.

"A fucking train wreck!" Kacchan gasped out.

Midoriya was seeing stars behind his eyes, he had to agree. Nothing had gone right and now they were both in pain rolling on the floor.

"Fuck it," Kacchan said, pulling him to his side. "We will just live here in the floor… everything else is dangerous."

It made Midoriya laugh. They battled villains every day, and faced their worst nightmares. Yet they were beaten today by clothing and furniture.

 _*Author's note - This is for_ nyan-mandine _for their birthday! Thank you for being so supportive and encouraging! Happy Birthday!_


End file.
